An LCD has been applied to various information display devices in recent years. The LCD mainly includes a front frame, an LCD panel (Open Cell), a backlight module, and a PCB protecting cover. The backlight module is mainly used for providing a light source for the LCD device; the PCB protecting cover is mainly used for protecting an electronic component on a PCB and preventing the electronic component from being damaged by the outside force or static electricity.
A conventional LCD device usually employs a PCB protecting cover made of metal or plastic. For example, Pat. Pub. No. CN101276080A, published on Oct. 1, 2008, discloses an LCD module, a backlight module, and a component protecting cover. U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,812B2, published on Apr. 29, 2008, discloses a flat panel display device and a grounded PCB. The PCB protecting cover made of metal has good mechanical strength and high antistatic ability, but the cost of the material and mould is high; the PCB protecting cover made of plastic has good mechanical strength, and the cost is lower than that of the metal protecting cover, but the PCB protecting cover made of plastic has no antistatic ability. Thus, when the plastic protecting cover is used, the antistatic ability of the PCB must be additionally designed.